Seizing The Moment
by LilyGhost
Summary: Stephanie heads to Rangeman looking to ask a favor and Ranger gives her more than just a fleet vehicle. Told from Ranger's POV.


**While this isn't an exact interpretation, this story wouldn't have happened without the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran and ShellSueD suggesting that it'd make a good Ranger POV story. All characters belong to Janet. The mistakes are mine. Warnings for a little smut.**

I saw Stephanie get out of her car and kick the side of it in frustration. She's already soaking wet and the forty-degree temperature doesn't appear to be bothering her. Inside the confines of my pristine and also bone-dry Porsche, I smiled to myself. I want her. Even in her current drowned rat state, I'm painfully hard ... for her.

She had pulled into the underground garage moments ago, and she was so wrapped up in her own head, she didn't notice me sitting a few cars away watching her. I was told that she had apprehended Holden Tessier a little over an hour ago, but clearly something had happened to make her attack her most recent POS. I slid out from behind the wheel and walked over to where she was muttering to herself.

"Having a problem, Babe?"

She jumped first, glared at me second. "Yeah. And now you can add having a heart attack to the list of them." To emphasize that, she pressed a hand to her probably racing heart. "You managed to learn everything else, but you can't figure out how to make a little freakin' noise once in a while?"

"I only make noise when I'm being properly motivated to."

Heat flashed in her eyes as she remembered the last time we shared a bed. She cleared her throat and I knew this wasn't the time to tease her. I need to get her inside and warmed up.

"Flirting with me isn't going to make this day suck any less," she said, not seeming interested in moving anywhere at the moment.

I gave an internal shrug. I've been in worse conditions.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well ... first off, I had to talk to Vinnie."

"That does make for a bad day."

"Yeah. Add in the fact that he called me at _six-fifteen_ this morning to tell me to get my ass out of bed and out the door, and find Tessier so _his_ ass doesn't get kicked by Harry. Then the little sprinkle of rain that started when I left my apartment turned into torrential downpours. Which I got stuck in when my stupid, crap-car didn't want to do anything when I turned the friggin' key. Of course, that was only _after_ I finally got my skip's hands off me and his butt secured in my backseat."

"You should have called the control room," I told her.

The thought of her being stranded with an FTA doesn't make me happy.

"I had my phone in my hand to do exactly that when the engine decided to finally do its job so I could complete mine. While it was taking pity on me, I figured I shouldn't press my luck. Instead of going home and consoling myself with ice cream, I stopped here to ask you if I can borrow a fleet vehicle, since Connie informed me that I have two new skips to go after tomorrow."

"Why don't we go up to seven and you can tell me which vehicle you want."

"They're all parked right over there," she told me, pointing to the other side of the garage. "I don't need to go anywhere to tell you that."

We could continue to talk here in the garage, but that isn't what I have in mind. "You still need the keys to whatever you choose, which are inside."

"One of the guys could bring them out."

"They could, but they won't."

"Because you won't tell them to?''

"Yes."

"You know what happens every time we're alone, Ranger," she said.

"You scared?"

"Not of you."

"Good, because right now you're shaking and your lips are turning purple. You still have uniforms in my closet, you can come upstairs and change so you'll be warmer and feel more comfortable."

She sighed. "I had my anger at Vinnie, Tessier, and my car, to keep me warm, but now that I'm calming down, I _am_ starting to feel it."

"Let's go then."

Despite her wet jacket, I dropped my arm across her shoulders and steered her towards the elevator. My thumb was stroking the sensitive skin below her ear the entire ride to the seventh floor, but she didn't pull away. By the time the doors had opened, she was leaning into me, either seeking my body heat or it's possible that all her doubts suddenly left her.

I unlocked my apartment and let her go in ahead of me so I could relock it, ensuring we won't be interrupted. Before Steph could move beyond the entranceway, I grabbed the front of her jacket with one hand, unzipped it with the other, and peeled it off her, dropping it by the door. I followed that up with shedding my own.

" _Ranger ...?_ "

"You're freezing, Babe. You need to get warm. If you want me to stop at just removing your jacket, all you have to do is tell me and you can take a hot shower instead of me heating you up my way."

She stared at me, not saying anything. I closed the millimeters that were between us and took the hem of her damp t-shirt between my fingertips.

"What's it going to be?" I asked, my knuckles brushing the smooth skin of her stomach.

She swallowed and I was momentarily distracted. Memories of when she swallowed me flooded my mind. I looked up from her throat and her eyes were fixed on me.

"You."

That was it. No declaration of love, no long explanation of why she's giving herself to me now despite the hesitation she showed downstairs. Just a single, three letter word. That's all I need, too. Talking will come later when my dick isn't testing the quality of my zipper.

I took her mouth in a hard kiss and wrapped both arms around her waist so I could move us to my bed. Now that she's decided this is going to happen again, she didn't hold back. She dug her fingers into my biceps and clutched my hips with her thighs. I only have one complaint with our current position, we both have on too many clothes. I'm about to change that.

I twisted a hand in her hair and cupped her ass with my free one so she couldn't move anywhere except against me as I walked us down the hall. I deposited her on her feet beside my bed and wrenched my lips from hers only long enough to get rid of her shirt, then her bra. I latched onto her mouth again before working my way down her body to the button on her jeans.

I pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her navel, my tongue circling it while I slid her zipper down. I pushed the material plus her thong all the way down her legs to her sneakers, which I quickly unlaced and tossed aside. I had to waste a few precious moments I could've spent kissing the skin I'd just uncovered to untangle her fingers from my hair. I stood up again and inched her backwards until her legs were touching the mattress.

"My hair's wet," she reminded me, as if I give a fuck about a damp pillow if it means _her_ head's on it.

"Your hair's not the only thing that's wet, Babe," I said, backing up my statement by skimming my hand up her thigh and settling it where her legs met.

I curled my fingers so two would slide into her, and used that hold on her body - plus my arm around her back - to ease her down onto the surface of my bed. When she was laid out over the covers, with her eyes already half-closed and her own hands gripping the blanket, I let my thumb rub the spot that immediately brought her knees up.

"Ranger ... _please_..."

"Please, what?" I asked, my fingers going even deeper inside her and my thumb applying just a little more pressure.

"Stop torturing me."

I leaned forward and smiled into her breast. "I know from experience that torture isn't something that feels good. And it also isn't something you'd like." I gently closed my teeth on her nipple and then gave it a soothing lick. "But that _did_ feel good. And what I'm doing to you, you definitely like."

"I never said anything about what I do or don't like," she breathed out, when I started withdrawing my two fingers only to slip them right back into her.

"I see myself as a specialist on what you like, enjoy, and need, Babe, so you don't have to tell me anything. Your body is doing it for you. Your legs are opening wider for me and you're getting wetter as we speak."

Two simultaneous flicks of my tongue to the tip of her breast and my thumb much lower, had her back arching off the mattress and her mouth calling my name. I haven't removed my clothes yet, but now that she's sated for the moment - and I know she isn't going anywhere - I can lose my uniform.

I came back to the bed and she stretched her arms out to me. Guess she's recovered enough to continue. I lowered myself on top of her, careful not to crush her with the full weight of my body. Her breasts were pressed into my chest and her lips started working their magic on my neck. If she keeps up the small, biting kisses to my skin, this will be over long before I want it to be. I pulled away from her, which only made her move in closer.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked me, crossing her ankles over my ass.

That didn't help my plan of drawing this out.

"I want this to last, and it won't if you keep touching me."

She gave me a sexy smile. "I fed and cleaned Rex's cage this morning, so I don't have to go home tonight," she said, and then lifted her hips, spreading her wetness over the hard length of me.

My dick told me to shut the fuck up and fuck her instead, so when she did the hip thing a second time, I didn't hesitate to fill her. I caught her gasp in my mouth and set a rhythm that had her moaning shortly after, even though she claims she doesn't moan. I must bring it out of her. And she went ahead and proved that she's the only one who can test my control and my sanity. When my name sounded as if it had been torn from her throat, I let go.

I collapsed onto her - no longer thinking about anything, least of all crushing her - and added my sweat to the pillow she'd been so worried about. A few seconds passed in silence as our lungs recalibrated. I lifted my forehead from the pillow to kiss her before reversing our positions and getting her under the covers. My fingers traced her spine from her ass to her hairline, and I noted with satisfaction just how warm her body is now.

"I changed my mind," she said into my neck.

"About what?" I asked, distractedly trying to remove a few of the knots I just made in her curls.

"About this day sucking," she explained. "It might actually be the best ... day ... _ever_."

That comment had my fingers straightening so I could hold her head still for my kiss. When she shifted her legs to better accommodate my hardening dick, I released her mouth.

"You may think the day turned out good, Babe, but I promise it will pale in comparison to tonight."

And just so she couldn't doubt it, I grabbed her hips with both hands and thrust her down onto me.


End file.
